


Arrange My Marriage, Daddy

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Niytavia and Stydia have duel arranged marriages





	Arrange My Marriage, Daddy

Indra thought the marriage would help their people. Octavia did not. She was not some kind of product from Whole Foods to be sold to some hipster vegan. She didn’t even know this Niylah girl. How was she supposed to marry her?!?!?!?!?!?   
Indra sat next to Octavia. “You’ll meet Niylah tomorrow and then one more time the day before the wedding. Make sure to bring snacks.”  
“Snacks?” Octavia asked.  
Indra nodded solemnly. “She herself is a snacc so I think she’d be more comfortable if you brought some of her kind.”  
“I understand,” Octavia said, still not happy with the marriage.

 

Stiles almost vomited. Scott’s picture was still on his nightstand. Stiles ripped it into little pieces before shoving it into his mouth and swallowing it. He was getting ready for his first meeting with his soon to be wife. He was excited. His father, Sheriff Daddy, had set up a marriage alliance between him and a girl named Lydia. All Stiles knew was that she was smart, pretty, and psychic.   
He tied his Guy Fieri tie and put his leopard print baseball cap on his head. He headed down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the woman of his dreams. His father had promised she would be perfect for him. This alliance was going to be crucial to the survival of Sheriff Daddy’s Police Precinct. Lydia’s mother was going to give Stile’s dad 10 million dollars if Stiles married Lydia. This had to work.

 

Octavia sighed into the mirror. She put on her floor length ball gown and walked down to her living room where she’d finally meet Niylah.  
“I’ll be in my room if you need me, Oct,” Indra said. “Don’t worry. Niylah’s a nice gorl. Don’t forget what this means for us.”  
Octavia knew what it meant. Niylah’s parents were going to give Indra seven dollars and a Dairy Queen coupon to help start up her macrame shirt business. All Indra had to do was agree to a marriage between their daughters. Octavia had to do it.  
“Thanks Indra,” Octavia said. “I’ll do my best.”

 

Stiles sat nervously at his table. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Scott’s grotesque face and made Stiles almost puke or cry. He collected himself and took a gulp of H2O. A knock sounded at the door. Stiles bolted up and went to the door. He opened it to see a girl with red hair. She was prettier than Wendy of the major fast food chain Wendy’s®.   
“Hello,” she said. “I’m Lydia.”  
“Can I call you Lids?” Stiles asked.  
Lydia smiled. “Of course you can.”  
“We can go sit,” Stiles said, leading her to the kitchen table. “Want any food?”  
“Do you have any GOAT CHEESE?”Lydia asked.  
Stiles fell to the floor and passed out for a second before getting up. “OF COURSE I DO I LOVE GOAT CRUMBLES!”  
They smiled widely at eachother and talked about goats.

 

Octavia was nervous and very angsty. She didn’t want to meet Niylah. She didn’t want to marry her. But she would. For Indra. FOR INDRA. The doorbell rang and Octavia reluctantly got up, her ball gown swooshing against the carpet.  
“Hi,” Octavia said as she opened the door.  
“Hi,” the girl said. “I’m Niylah.”  
“Octavia.” Octavia took Niylah’s arm and brought her into the living room.  
“Nice house.”  
Octavia nodded. “Thank you.”  
They sat on the couch.   
“I like your outfit,” Octavia said, noticing Niylah’s massive green ball gown with a pair of matching ear muffs.  
“My socks too?” Niylah asked, showing Octavia her socks that said the word gravy on them.  
Octavia’s face was shocked. “I love them!”  
So the girls laughed and talked about socks together.

 

It was wedding day. Both couples were having a double wedding. Stiles and Lydia were dressed in their best popeye costumes. Niylah and Octavia were wearing their finest velvet hoop skirts.   
“You may now kiss the brides,” the priest, Shrek, said.   
The couples kissed and all was well.  
“By the way,” Niylah told Octavia.  
“What is it?” the entire wedding said in unison.  
Niylah spun in the air trading her legs for a tail. “I’m a mermaid.”


End file.
